The Freshman: Love Bites Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman: Love Bites and their outcomes. This mini-game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) * Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 2 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 * Confirm (Black lace blouse) (��25) * Confirm (Leather jacket, black top, plaid skirt) (��20) * Confirm (Gray shirt) Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Emily" Chapter One: The Bite Choices Choice 1 * Killed by zombies! (No effect) * Arrested for trespassing! (No effect) * Mistaken for goths! (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Grab the bat! (No effect) * Hit the bat! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Run away! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze and Tyler and Zack help her. Choice 3 * Yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous! (No effect) * You just like French toast! (No effect) * Don't you think she's acting kind of weird? (No effect) Choice 4 * Zack's acting a little suspicious... (No effect) * Chris is bulking up for next season... (No effect) * Kaitlyn was pretty hungry earlier... (No effect) Choice 5 * Tripp is wasted! (No effect) * We're going to be late to class! (No effect) * Kaitlyn's a freaking vampire! (No effect) Choice 6 * I totally noticed them! (No effect) * I can't remember every little thing ever! (No effect) Choice 7 * We just want to help you. (No effect) * That was so cool! (No effect) Chapter Two: Blood Wanted Choices Choice 1 * Tripp is awesome! (No effect) * We are WAY off track here... (No effect) Choice 2 * We had PLENTY of other places to be! (No effect) * Becca, why are you like this? (No effect) Choice 3 * They're officially retro chic! ( ) * They never stopped being cool! (No effect) Choice 4 * Let's negotiate a fair exchange. (No effect) * Kaitlyn will arm wrestle you... for your blood! ( ) Choice 5 * They're outcasts! ( ) * They're good at math! (No effect) Choice 6 * Vampires are no better or worse than the rest of us. (No effect) * Vampires are sexy! (No effect) Choice 7 * Explain the situation to Becca. (No effect) * Kick Becca out. (No effect) Choice 8 * I'm not eating that pizza! (No effect) * I never turn down free pizza! (No effect) Choice 9 * I'm going to have to ask you to leave. (No effect) * I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. (No effect) Choice 10 * I want to be with you forever (��20) (Path A) * I want ALL of our friends to be vampires (��15) (Path B) * I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to that... (No effect) Diamond Choice (Path A) * Touch me everywhere! (No effect) * Skip to the biting! (No effect) Diamond Choice (Path B) * Bite me. (No effect) * I changed my mind! (No effect) You have reached the end of The Freshman: Love Bites. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman